TRTSS26: The Legacy of the Sith!
by ocramed
Summary: Wanting to know his moral limits, Ranma Saotome has embarked on a journey of self-discovery...by becoming a Sith Lord! Set in the Expanded Universe series, circa 120-140 ABY. Guest star: Sailor Moon! Part of the TRT-verse series...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS26: The Legacy of Darth Kaos! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to the respective property owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a three-part story that takes place during present day, and is inspired by the story, "The Life and Times of Darth Lune". **

**Author's Note: I love trilogies. Seriously.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Once upon time, there was a young man named Ranma Saotome. Well, in fact, he was young physically, but was ancient even by ancient standards. Still, he was young at heart and in mind because:

A) He, being the avatar of Chaos, sought new experiences, particularly in the area of martial arts, and,

B) His lovely wife, the legendary Moon Princess, in spite of being the avatar of Order, made his life a chaotic mess, with her conspiracies and other shenanigans.

Regardless of the circumstances, Ranma was a man of action. Ergo, he was constantly on the lookout for something to fall on his lap. Like now, today, for instance…

"ALAS, I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DARK DIMENSIONS, LORD IZANAGI!" said the amorphous blob that was a member of a species of alien intelligence that were to humans, as humans were to gnats. They were cousins to the likes of the Cthulu, the Old Ones and other alien, and sometimes horrific, primordial beings that had been driven out of the Universe, when bipedal species began to flourish.

"I SHALL SUCKLE ON YOUR BONES TO SUSTAIN MY BEING!"

Ranma sighed, as he was held by the blobs tentacles. He was just glad that he was in his male form. Otherwise, he would have been probed and impregnated by now.

His wife, on the other hand, was not so fortunate, as she played an impromptu game of "keep away".

"Mmmph!" Usagi muffled, as she used absolute muscle control to prevent any intrusion upon her person. Normally, and recreationally, she would mind. However, Usagi was not about to allow herself to be used as a vessel for some alien intelligence, even if she could get pregnant. In fact, until she wins the Prize, by acquiring the last of the Quickening from the last Immortal, she can't get pregnant. Well, at least as long as she remains within the confines of Earth's biosphere. But still, she wasn't going to allow herself to be used as some receptacle for the amusement of others.

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"{How can you allow your poor wife to be molested like this}?" Usagi thought telepathically.

"{I wasn't sure if you wanted me to interfere in your 'foreplay', hon}," Ranma replied likewise.

"{RANMA}!"

"{Okay, okay. Actually, I was figuring out the best way to deal with this jerk}."

"{And}?"

"{Since he knows that I am the present 'Sorcerer Supreme', he is going to be on the lookout for any magic or whatever I might employ, particularly based upon my so-called alignment}."

"{So}?"

"{So he won't be expecting me to use the power of the Darkside of the Force to make my move}."

"{Wasn't that what got your predecessor in trouble}?"

"{No, he used the power of a demon. The Force, like Chi Mastery, is not about good or bad, it's about purpose and emotional, which why I subscribe to the philosophy of the Grey Jedi, since I am more than willing to use both the Lightside and the Darkside}."

Ranma then closes his eyes. He began to delve deep within himself, as he drew upon his experiences of the Sith. Contrary to popular belief, Ranma didn't learn the ways of the Sith, by merely merging with his Mirror-counterpart, like Usagi did. He learned it as he was, by way of a rather unusual means…

FLASHBACK!

A few years ago…

"So, these are your artifacts, now?" Ranma said, as he picked up his wife's "Sith Holicron", which was an elaborate data cube used as a training method for the Sith. Jedi had the "Jedi Holicron" for their own purposes, too…

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she continued to catalog all the stuff that she had recently acquired, after defeating and merging with her own Mirror-counterpart, Darth Lune. 'Lune, jealous of her counterpart's happiness, sought to take Usagi's place, by merging with her. However, it was Usagi who one, since he mind was more powerful than Lune (Lune never received Bene Gesserit or Vulcan mental arts training like Usagi did). Still, both sides came to an understanding, and became one person…

"I don't know what to do with that," Usagi said, as she sets her tablet down. "We're talking about some potent stuff that is potentially dangerous."

"Only for amateurs," Ranma said, as he sets down the pyramid. "If YOU could faced down the influence of the Sith, so can I."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I was meaning to tell you this anyway, but I found something on one of the Jedi Holicrons that I found during my last trip into Space Sector 3600."

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Ranma said with a frown. The Universe was divided into 3600 "space sectors", thanks to the machinations of the Guardians and their Green Lantern Corps. The Lucas Galaxy, where the Force Arts were practiced in abundance, was in Space Sector 3600 (SS3600), and, for a time, the home for the couple…

"Look, our friends and family's graves are there. WE lived there for a period of time. And because of the actions of Sinestro, the souls of the Sith coalesced around the ghost of Palpatine, to form a single entity called the 'Mad God', remember?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Ranma said with a grim nod.

It took much effort to destroy this entity, but the cost was severe; Ranma and Usagi died, only to be re-born (thanks to Tokemi, one of the Goddess of Jurai, and the spirit of Queen Serenity) in the bodies of "Kushina Uzumaki" and "Minato Namikaze". It was only by a random quirk of fate that Ranma and Usagi grew up in different genders, but it was a universal level crisis that enabled them to recover from their ordeal…

Nevertheless, after the defeat of the Mad God, SS3600 was considered off-limits, since it was a graveyard of sorts, although there were exceptions to the rule.

"And all I wanted to do is make sure that they were safe," Usagi said. "Not to mention the fact that I wanted to know more about both my Jedi and Sith heritages."

"Why Sith?"

"Because, I want to make sure that such knowledge is never lost, since, like you, a tool is just a tool; it's how it's used that matters."

"Fair enough," Ranma said. "Okay, so, what's your concern?"

"I was going through one of the Jedi Holicrons, when I came across a file on Cade Skywalker."

"'Skywalker'?" Ranma said. "Is he related to Luke?"

"Descendant, actually, of about a few generations," Usagi said, as she picks up a gray cube that glowed softly. "Take a look."

Usagi sets the cube down, as activates it. A holographic image of a scruffy, yet handsome, blond man appears.

"My name is 'Cade Skywalker'," the man said. "If you are hearing this, then I've died, or walked away from my role as a Jedi Knight, having defeated 'The One Sith' for the last time. Either way, I wanted to make sure that others learned from my mistakes, especially those of the Skywalker line."

"Interesting," Ranma said.

"When I was a boy, the Jedi fell to the power of the Darkside, thanks to the machinations of 'Darth Krayt'…"

"Another Sith overlord?" Ranma asked.

"He was the son of one of our teachers, Jedi Master Sharad Hett," Usagi said, as she paused the holicron.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "Then this Krayt was-"

"A Jedi, back when WE were training to be Jedi," Usagi said. "Apparently, that nice A'Sharad Hett got corrupted after the fall of the Jedi, and became Darth Krayt, after we dealt with the Yuzhaan Vong incursion."

"Then why didn't he…do something afterwards?"

"As long as we were there, as long as Luke and Leia were helming the Jedi Council, Krayt wouldn't have been strong enough to defeat them or the New Republic. He would have to wait until circumstances were just right for a takeover."

"In other words, take advantage of the chaos, just like Palpatine did."

"Bingo. And, I have this to confirm…"

Usagi picks up a Sith Holicron belonging to Darth Krayt.

"Confirmed by this," Usagi said, as she sets the holicron down.

"How many of those things do you have anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Dozens. At any rate, there is no way to collect them all, since the Force Arts practitioners are numerous. But at least I have Luke and Leia's to help piece together much needed information on their activities."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I have decided yet, other than to store them in a Pandorum vault, along with the rest of our other things and logs."

"Okay. Let's continue listening to what Cade has to say."

"Right," Usagi said, as she re-starts the holicron…

Later, Ranma was lounging around in his pool, at his penthouse. It overlooked the city of Tokyo, having once been occupied by one of his old enemies recently…

"Here," Usagi said, as she sat down next to her husband, as she hands him a mug of Raktagino (or "Klingon coffee").

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he accepts the mug.

"So, what are you thinking?" Usagi said, just before she takes a sip of her drink.

"How did you do it?" Ranma asked.

"Do what?"

"Survive being a Sith?"

"I don't know," Usagi said with a sigh. "Mostly, I had you to guide my actions, either as myself or as HER."

"You mean as 'Darth Lune'."

"Correct."

"Well, you seemed to come through okay."

"Ranma, you never come out okay, how much you think you are," Usagi replied. "The thing is, the temptation to dominate others is very strong, even with the best of intentions."

Pause.

"You just have to…live day to day, and hope that any slip-ups are not catastrophic."

"Huh," Ranma replied.

Silence.

"I want to do it," Ranma said, as he turns towards his wife.

"Do what?"

"I want to train in the arts of the Sith in full, not simply know a technique here or there."

"Ranma, baring the fact that training to be a Sith is a really bad idea, why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Hon, as far as I'm concerned, it's another training exercise. And besides, when has it been since you taught anyone in anything?"

"Ranma, don't take this the wrong way, but teaching you anything is like you trying to show up your dentist while the dentist is doing your teeth."

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Ranma said dismissive.

"Riiiight. At any rate, I don't WANT to teach."

"Aw, come on-"

"But, I have a way for you to get all the training you could ever want. In fact, it's part of a project I've been working on for a while now."

"Oh?"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Usagi was on board their personal starship, the USS Ranusagi (leased from Starfleet of the 31st century), where Usagi shows Ranma her "idea"…

"Now, tell me what you want to do again?" Ranma asked.

"Basically, I will be using this modified holodeck, and re-create all the events and histories as determined by my holicron collection," Usagi said, as she programs the modified holodeck.

"How is it modified?"

"I'm using two temporal methods: one hyperbolic, while the other uses Dr. Samuel Beckett's 'quantum leap method'. Plus, with the data being fed through to the holodeck's systems' the environment with this holodeck will be as real as you can imagine."

"Which means that the safeties will be off."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm ready to begin," Ranma said. "What's the time frame will be like?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Hmmm. One day per ten years? That way, Akane won't miss me…too much."

"A bit excessive, right?"

"Hey, I like the extremes."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she continues her programming. "But if something goes wrong in there…"

"Relax, babe," Ranma replied. "Just program an emergency-whatever."

"Okay, done. The holodeck has been programmed with an emergency function, either allowing you to leave earlier, or for me to enter the deck. Now, I'm also setting the time frame to 120 ABY. You have twenty years to run into the Jedi of that era, as well as Darth Krayt early on, if you choose from. Whatever you do, the program will allow full interaction in real time, and there will be consequences, good or bad."

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, you don't have to do this," Usagi said, as she places a hand on her husband's left facial cheek.

"I have to, if for the sake of training," Ranma replied. "But I'll be okay. Wait, why not go with me?"

"Ranma, I don't want to be exposed to that life, so soon after Darth Lune," Usagi said. "Besides, you need to devote yourself to the training, and I want to be here to monitor your training."

Ranma kisses Usagi's hand.

"Okay, then," Ranma replied, as he slings his pack over his shoulder. He had decided to get his traveling bag ready, just in case…"

"Alright, then," Usagi said, as she activates the programming sequence. "I took the liberty of having a life-model-decoy on stand-by, just in case your fiancée and her sister gets curious as to where you were off this weekend."

"Good thinking," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road…"

"Of course," Usagi said, as she opens the holodeck's doors…

With a low rumble, the doors open, revealing a desert landscape. In the distance, Ranma and Usagi could see two suns…

"Tatttoine," Ranma said.

"I figured that this is the best place to start your little adventure," Usagi replied. She then holds up a personal access data device.

"All the names and places you might want to know about."

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma replied. "I want to be surprised."

With one last look at Usagi, Ranma steps into holodeck.

"Bye-bye," Usagi said, as the doors closed. Unless there was an emergency, the next time those doors will open will be twenty years from now…from Ranma's perspective.

"Bye," Ranma said quietly, as he walked out into the desert, heading straight in the direction of the sun…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Ranma's journey into the Darkside…in brief. Will Ranma survive the terror that is the One Sith, long enough to earn the title of Sith Lord, or will his innate sense of decency keep him from going over the edge? See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS26: The Legacy of Darth Kaos! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to the respective property owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a six-part story that takes place during present day, and is inspired by the story, "The Life and Times of Darth Lune".**

**Author's Note: Just mirroring the Star Wars saga, in terms of number of films. So, think of the first three chapters as the prequels (i.e. the kind that doesn't match up the legacy of the later films). Yeah, that's it…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

During the course of the weekend, all seemed calm, and peaceful…

And that is how one "uncute" fiancée caught on her jerk of a fiancé's schemes.

"Nabiki, have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked, as she walks in on her sister, who was working on her blog, "The Ice Palace". Basically, it was a platform to give financial advice for students and others of her age group…for a fee, of course.

"Akane, I don't have time for this," Nabiki said, as she continued to type away on her laptop.

"Look, I don't want to bother you, but ever since Dad and Uncle Genma went on their training journey with Grandfather Happosai, Ranma has been…more secretive," Akane replied. "That's why I wanted to ask you if you know Ranma's whereabouts."

Nabiki says nothing, while she places her "Tip Jar" on her desk.

Growling, Akane coughs up some yen, and puts it in the jar.

"NOW, can you tell me where Ranma went?" Akane said with frustration.

"Actually, I don't know," Nabiki said, as she continued to type away.

"But-"

"However, I can help you," Nabiki said, as she logged off her computer. "The fact is, I have been tracking his movements lately, ever since that weird 'hiccup' we experienced a month ago…"

The 'hiccup' was really the Moon Princess's fault, when she essentially used the fabled "Silver Moon Crystal" (formerly the "Silver Crystal") to reset the timeline, after nearly a year of warfare caused by a renegade Starfleet officer and his cohorts against Ranma and his wife the Moon Princess. Thanks to the reset, no one save for the Moon Princess, although she would later restore her husband's memories of the missing events, remembered what exactly happened during that missing year. However, those particularly sensitive to the strange and bizarre knew that there was something…amiss.

"You mean, the déjà vu," Akane said.

"Same thing. Nevertheless, I was able to run some data streaming exercise of everything that passes through my system."

"Nabiki, how can you get away with…this? Wouldn't the government catch wind of your activities?"

"You would be surprise how far bribery and blackmail can go a LONG way, Akane," Nabiki said, as she went into her data mining operations. "Plus, it pays to learn some hacking and cracking skills to boot."

"You don't say," Akane said, as she broke out in a sweat. She hoped that her older sister didn't upset the wrong people while she conducted her business…

"Okay, now, for the past month, 'Ranma-baby' has been hanging around Azabuu Juuban Ward."

"Yes, that's where his mother lives," Akane said.

"Yes, that is true. However…he has been hanging around these places," Nabiki said, as she brought up some surveillance footage. The footage featured the Tsukino Residence, the Hikawa Shrine (sometimes called the "Cherry Hill Temple") and Juuban Park.

"Wait, why would Ranma be here?" Akane said with a frown. "Does he know…the others?"

"Really, Akane, you and I both know that we don't talk about such things," Nabiki said.

"Yes, I KNOW," Akane said. "Some things are best not to be disturbed. But…about Ranma…why those places? Does he know about…our involvement in the Sailor Scouts?"

"He shouldn't," Nabiki said. "Not that it matters, since those affairs took place LONG before the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"Yeah, the 'Sailor Wars'," Akane rolled her eyes. "We had died—many of us did—defeating the forces of Chaos, although it was Sailor Galaxia, the strongest of us. It was only when Sailor Cosmos defeated Sailor Chaos was finally sealed in the Cauldron of Rebirth that we woke up to our true memories."

Pause.

"Come to think of it, why did the Moon Princess call upon us for help?"

"Perhaps she didn't know?" Nabiki said with a shrug. "At any rate, until she calls us to action, we can only monitor her and her personal court from afar."

"Well, that's all well and good, but why is Ranma involved?"

"Wait, I think I got some surveillance of Ranma and…HER," Nabiki said, as she focused on some old footage featuring Ranma walking hand-in-hand with Usagi. They appeared to be walking in a quiet area in Juuban Park.

"Is there some audio on this?" Akane said with frustration.

"Afraid not," Nabiki said.

As Akane and Nabiki watched Ranma and Usagi walk down the lonely path in the park, they could see Usagi leaning over to whisper something in Ranma's ear. Ranma is the pulled into the brush, where neither one reappeared for ten minutes. Afterwards, the younger Tendo sisters could both Ranma and Usagi straighten out their clothes before going on their way…

'Uh-oh,' Nabiki thought, as she could feel her sister's anger manifest.

"THAT…THAT…THAT-!"

Akane punches a hole in Nabiki's wall, which revealed the fact that the other side of the wall was her oldest sister's room.

"TWO-TIMING PERVERT!" Akane yelled, as she storms out of Nabiki's room…

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she peaked into her younger sister's room. "What happened, Nabiki?"

"Apparently, Ranma-baby is a 'man'…in more ways than one," Nabiki smirked, as she began to perform a more extensive data mining search. "And apparently, the Moon Princess took his…virtue."

"Oh…my. But, what about the Earth Prince? Where does he stand in all this?"

"THAT is a good question. I guess I will have to investigate this matter further, pro-bono, of course."

"Of course," Kasumi said, as she smiles nervously.

While this was going on, a familiar cat was listening to all this…

'Why is Husband two-timing Shampoo?' Shampoo-neko said, as she swatted the tree limb with her tail anxiously. She had wondered why Ranma was acting strange lately, and decided to use her cat form to investigate the matter.

'Shampoo will find Husband and discipline him!'

With that, Shampoo-neko moves off, and heads back to her family owned restaurant, 'The Cat Café', to plan her next move.

Meanwhile…

119 ABY: Naboo.

"I STILL think this is a bad idea, Master Ranma," said Jedi Adept Kol Skywalker, the great-grandson of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, two of the Lucas Galaxy's most famous Jedi Knights. He had been under the tutelage of his mentor of sometime now, and was made into an "adept" thanks to his master's training. He didn't know much about his master, save for the fact that he was around at the beginning of the Skywalker line…

"I don't see why it is, Kol," Ranma said, as he looked on at the nearby waterfalls. For some reason, instead spending ten years for every one day in real time, Ranma will be spending TWENTY years for every one day in real time. Thus, Ranma would begin his "training" from 100 ABY through 140 ABY, and spend forty years in this environment. He wasn't annoyed by his predicament since he didn't have to worry about aging. With nothing better to do, Ranma renewed his ties with the New Jedi Order, and had his status as "Grandmaster" reactivated. He hated the fact that he was given such a prominent status, especially after being coaxed into becoming a member of the Jedi High Council. However, this was mitigated when he took on an apprentice: Kol Skywalker. Kol quickly adapted to his new master's teachings, and became a Jedi Adept at an early age. Of course, Ranma, being what he was, encourage his former apprentice to go beyond the convention norms, although he never encouraged Kol to fall in love with an Imperial spy…

Still, Ranma gave his blessing when Kol asked his future wife for her hand in marriage.

"You love her, and vice versa," Ranma said. "Go for it."

"But she's an Imperial Spy! I don't know if such a marriage can last."

"But do you love her?"

Kol brushed aside his red hair, which he had gotten from Mara Jade, a clone of Ranma's female side. In a way, Kol was Ranma's descendant.

"Um," Kol said, as he looked at his blushing bride, who was dressed in simple, yet elegant Naboo clothing, talking to Kol's brother Nat Skywalker (blond), a fellow Jedi Knight. Officially, Morrigan Corde (blond, green eyes) was a bounty hunter, smuggler, trader and all-around jack-of-all trades. Unofficially, Morrigan Corde was "Nyna Calixite" (brunet, blue eyes), an Imperial intelligence officer with aspiration for greatness within the Imperial Remnant. Morrigan and Kol met while on a joint assignment from both the Imperial Remnant and Galactic Alliance (the heir to the old Galactic Republic), due to the fact that both entities hated the Sith. Somehow, during the mission, the two fell in love, and decided to marry in secret with only Ranma, Kol's brother Nat, and a few others knowing about it…

"Yeah, I guess I do," Kol said with a broad grin.

"Hey, maybe this is your excuse to take up Nat's offer to retire and settle down?" Ranma said.

"We'll see. I don't want to make any decision on the matter just yet, or until things calm down for Morrigan and I."

"How thoughtful, my former apprentice," Ranma said jovially. "Just remember this bit of advice, when dealing with wives: they are always right."

"What kind of advice is THAT?" Kol asked incredulously.

"It's the kind of advice that prevents you from sleeping on the couch."

"Ah, good point…"

Meanwhile…

"So, 'Son-in-Law' has copulated with another?" asked Cologne, one of the matriarchs of the Joketsuzoku (or "Chinese Amazons"), as she tapped the table with her fingers purposefully. "And it is not Akane Tendo?"

"No, great-grandmother," Shampoo said. "And neither has anyone else, save for this…Moon Princess 'Greedy Girl' had mentioned."

"Did you say…'Moon Princess'?" Cologne said, as she raised an eyebrow after stop tapping her fingers on the table.

"Yes, great-grandmother," Shampoo said. "We must find this person, and show her that Shampoo's claim is valid over all!"

"Shampoo, dear, I think it will be best to take a cautious approach when dealing with the Moon Princess."

"But…why?" Shampoo said in surprise. She has rarely seen her great-grandmother be so hesitant.

"Do not question me on this," Cologne said, as she rises to her feet. "You will have a chance to confront this latest obstacle soon, but I will need to…prepare."

"Okay, great-grandmother," Shampoo said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what the big deal about this new obstacle for her to 'destroy'. Wasn't securing Ranma for the tribe a reason to take such risks?

"Now, get ready for the afternoon rush," Cologne said, as she hopped unto her gnarled staff, before heading towards the kitchen area.

Meanwhile, just outside of the restautrant, Ukyo Kuonji was listening on Shampoo's conversation with her great-grandmother. It was by chance that she overheard Ranma's name in conversation, while she was heading back to her okonomiyaki café, "Ucchan's", from a delivery.

"Hmmm," Ukyo said, as she wondered why they were talking about her 'Ranchan'…

A short time later, Ukyo returns to her shop, where she see Konatsu (transvestite kunoich, as in a guy pretending to be a female shinobi) was working the grill.

"Ah, Ukyo-sama," Konatsu said, as s/he flipped the bread. "How was your delivery?"

"Bad," Ukyo replied, as she sets down her traveling container. "Apparently, Ran-chan, hooked up with some girl in Juuban, the so-called 'Moon Princess'."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Ranma breaking your heart."

"What are you saying, you jack-ass? That I should give up my claim?"

"Um, well…"

"Who asked you to get into my business anyway?"

"Well, I would like to think that we are friends, at least."

"You're…you're right," Ukyo said with a sigh. "And the strange thing is that I shouldn't be upset at this."

"Oh?"

"It's like that I should know her very well, and that we are…close," Ukyo said with a slight blush.

"So it's like that, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Konatsu! Why should I tell you anything of importance?"

"Sorry, sorry," Konatsu said. "I just wanted to help."

"Well…never mind. Just go and get the food ready for the next delivery…"

Meanwhile, at the Kuno Estate, Kodachi listens to some recording made by her shinobi retainer, Sasuke Sarugakure.

"Is this all of it?" Kodachi asked, as she closed her eyes in deep contemplation.

"Er, yes, Mistress Kuno," Sasuke said, as he sweated nervously. He knows that the calmer Kodachi gets, the nastier she tends to be towards her rivals…

"Good," Kodachi said, as she gets up. "First, while I prepare to meet this so-called 'Moon Princess', I want you to find out more about her in Azabuu Juuban District. And, secondly, once we have this latest harridan found, I want you to invite those peasants who THINK they are worthy of Ranma-sama's affections, to help me find that obstacle."

"But, why?"

"Simple. I'll need 'cannon-fodder' for when I finish this harridan off…for GOOD. HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Er, yes, Mistress…"

Meanwhile, Usagi, the object of concern sneezes.

"Achoo!" Usagi said, before taking a handkerchief from "pocket space" to blow her nose.

"You okay, Usagi?" said her best friend, Naru, as the two walked to school. In an effort to boost her grades, Usagi took some advice from a friend, and decided to take some extra classes on Saturday. It wasn't that Usagi needed the help to complete school. On the contrary, having spent years wandering across Time and Space with Ranma has allowed the Moon Princess to become very academically capable than she normally would have been. For example, Usagi, before all this, would have thought that the "Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle" was about some guy who can't make up his mind about stuff. Now, not only did Usagi knew what it was, but that she knew how to create a device that would put the principle into practice, using Quantum Mechanics to get the job done. No, she needed to go for extra classes so that any display of smarts from now until she finishes high school won't seem odd to other people…

"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi said, as she sniffed. "Maybe I got allergies or something…"

"I must say that I am proud of you, Usagi," Naru said, as she tightens her grip on her backpack. "To be honest, the only thing that you seem to be doing is preparing for marriage to Mamoru."

"What?" Usagi said incredulously, although she was on the verge of developing a nervous twitch. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm more than just a home-maker in the, well, making you know…"

Usagi still has some issues to clear up with her old boyfriend, who was wondering why she has not been receptive to his overtures of late. The truth of the matter is that she has yet to tell him about what happened to her, and that she came back home with a husband. Technically, she could have more than one spouse, being the Moon Princess and all, or that her present marriage could end using automatically, based up the customs of her people, the Lunarians, who believe in temporary marriages, based upon the lunar calendar. Even the Fae, and off-shoot of her race, adhere to such a tradition. The problem is that Usagi tends to be indecisive about such things, particularly affairs of the heart. Also, Ranma has yet to openly declare his relationship with her, although, technically, he could have more than one spouse, based upon the customs of his ancestors, the Juraians. No, like her, Ranma was just as indecisive in dealing with the matter of their relationship just as she is. So until Ranma and Usagi deal with the matter of their significant others jointly, neither he nor her will resolve the matter anytime soon.

"And besides, with my spending habits, if I were to be married after high school, I rather spend MY money, than my future husband getting concerned about spending HIS money."

"I guess that makes sense-"

"Usagi!" called a familiar voice.

Usagi and Naru both turn to see Mamoru, who was jogging.

"Why, hello," Usagi said with a smile.

"Hi, Mamoru!" Naru said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Mamoru said, as he slowed down a bit. "Um, Usagi, you got a minute?"  
"Sure," Usagi replied, as she turns towards her best friend. "Um, Naru-"

"Say, no more," Naru said. "I see you when you get to class…"

Naru turns towards Mamoru.

"Mamoru? Take care."

"You, too," Mamoru said with a nod.

With that, Naru goes on her way.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Usagi asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing, that's all," Mamoru said. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Been busy, actually," Usagi replied. "You know, with these extra classes and all."

"So I've heard," Mamoru said. "Um, you want to go out sometime? It's been a while and all…"

"Um, sure. I got nothing to do this weekend, and it's been a while since you and I, well…"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up a seven tonight?"

"Sure," Usagi said with a smile. "I just hope that Daddy won't mind."

"Um, I'm sure that he won't."

With that, Mamoru begins jogging in place.

"See you tonight!" Mamoru said with a proud grin, before he took off down the street.

"Same," Usagi replied with a sigh. For some reason, she wished she was with Ranma on his adventure, knowing that she could avoid the entire mess that was her life…

Meanwhile…

127 ABY: Coruscant.

"This is unbelievable," said Kol, as he and Ranma grimly looked at the intelligence reports and data that were streaming into the Jedi Temple. "How is it possible that somebody could, with one stroke, create the chaos that threatens to undermine everything we have built up over the years?"

Ranma continues to stroke his chin, as he examines the data. During the previous year, he and Kol have been promoting greater unity amongst the various species, with the Jedi's backing of "Project Ossus, a terra-forming project that would use the help of the much-hated Yuzhaan Vong's terraforming technology, with the purpose of restoring many of the worlds that the Yuzhaan Vong had devastated during the "Yuzhaan Vong War" decades before. The initial success of the project hinged on the fact that Ranma, having been a veteran of that war, wanted to support the effort to use Yuzhaan Vong technology, as a way to mend the image of an old enemy. Unfortunately, the process was sabotaged, resulting in horrible mutations (i.e. spiky protrusions that did not affect Force users or the Yuzhaan Vong) in the populace on those worlds where the technology had been used. As a result, the Jedi were discredited, the Imperial Remnant withdrew its support for their alliance with the Galactic Alliance, and talk of renewed conflict between the two entities was in the air…

"How could we have missed all the signs that the terraforming process was flawed?" Kol said.

"That's because someone wanted to make sure that the process was flawed," Ranma said, as he brought up another data set. "This is what we got in the final review, and this is what was used."

Kol looks at the two data sets…

"Great Maker, they're different," Kol said.

"Precisely. Somewhere along the way, someone interjected the new data set to precisely implement the mutations."

"Like a time bomb."

"Yep. Now, who would benefit from a war between the Alliance and the Imperial Remnant?"

"You're not saying-?"

"Precisely. We have a renewed Sith problem, I'm afraid-"

"Excuse, Master Ranma," said young Cade Skywalker, who was a spitting image of his ancestor Luke. Ever since his parents separated, after Morrigan Corde was forcibly recalled back into the service of the Imperial Remnant, Kol had to raise his son as a single parent. Luckily, he had Ranma and his brother Nat to help in this regard…

"Oh, hi, padawan," Ranma said with a broad smile. "How are you today?"

"I am fine, sir," Cade replied. "I was wondering if Father has a moment. I…I need his advice on something."

"Son, I'm busy right now," Kol said almost dismissively. "We can talk over dinner tonight."

"Yes, Father," Cade said with disappointment.

Ranma sees this, remembering how much family was important to him…

"Kol, I can handle this from here for the time being," Ranma said, as he places a hand on his former apprentice. "Plus, I want to do some research on possibly creating a 'hidden temple', just in case the Sith tries to repeat what Palpatine did to us."

Kol looks into Ranma's eyes, as realizes the mistake he was about with his son.

"Very well," Kol said, as he smiles at Ranma. "You do that…"

Kol then turns towards Cade.

"Son, let's go get something to it, and then we can talk about what is bothering you."

"Okay, Father," Cade said with a smile. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Thank you, Master Ranma."

"Anytime, kiddo," Ranma said with a friendly nod.

After Kol and his son had left the tactical room, Ranma continues his examination of the streaming data.

"Somewhere in all this, the Sith lurks," Ranma mused. His sharp mind was singling out the variables that don't fit. He then focuses on the planet Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith.

"And if anything, the answers that I seek might be found there," Ranma said, as he scrolls what ships that were available for him to use, so that he could begin his investigations.

Meanwhile, on Korriban, the Dark Lord of the Sith looks up, as his Force sensitive aide approaches him.

"My lord," said Darth Maladi, as she bows her head in reverence. All Sith Lords, under the banner of the "One Sith" were altered to have red skin and tribal tattoos on their bodies. If nothing else, this was to allow others to know that they were facing a Sith lord in battle.

"It appears that your plan will succeed after all. You will have your 'Chaos' at your beck and call after all."

"Good," replied Darth Krayt, as he mulls over his apprentice's words. He was dressed in a gray, spiky armor that was made from the flesh of a dragon.

"After all, my plan to reach across Time and Space to find a new Sith Lord is coming to fruition, thanks to our 'sister'…Darth Lune."

"I am surprised that you would take such efforts, my lord," Maladi said.

"Whether Sith or Jedi, we have the power to set into motion things that far outlast out mortal lives. I know that my demise will occur, as did my predecessors knew of their respective demise. No, it's to make sure that Sith will always remain, even after all life in this part of the Universe has ceased to be…"

A vision was shared between Maladi and her master, featuring a tattooed, red-skinned Ranma being accompanied by his woman, Usagi. Both of their eyes were sulfuric red in color, which was a clear sign of being a Sith…

"When all has been said and done, Darth Kaos and Darth Lune will become the Sith Lords of a greater future, and will surpass the Jedi…forever!" Krayt said proudly. He then re-focused his thoughts on Maladi.

"When Master Ranma arrives, see to it that he is properly welcomed."

"As you wish, Lord Krayt," Maladi said, as she bows her head in reverence…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS26: The Legacy of Darth Kaos! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to the respective property owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a six-part story that takes place during present day, and is inspired by the story, "The Life and Times of Darth Lune".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"I am glad that you all came to this…place," Kodachi said, as she sat across from her rivals at the "Cat Café". "And I would especially like to thank our host for providing the venue for this meeting."

"Shampoo only listen to 'Crazy Girl' because she and others are willing to help Shampoo find Moon Princess," Shampoo groused, as she folded her arms. "Others, Crazy Girl is another rival, like the others."

"You said it, sugar," Ukyo said. "And why should we trust you THIS time? You probably have a trap laid out for us."

"Whether or not I am planning to…dispose of our alliance on the alter convenience is not at issue," Kodachi said. "What IS at issue is the fact that some harridan may have successfully tamed the 'wild stallion'…"

Kodachi turns towards Akane, who was looking down in silence.

"And knowing Tendo's resources, I say that this may be the case, right, Akane?"

Akane looked up, with eyes red from shedding tears.

"The only reason I even bother being here is because I want to avenge my honor," Akane said. "After that, I don't care what happens."

"That is good to know, because it makes my job easier," Nabiki said, as she walks into the café.

"Why are you here, Nabiki?" Ukyo asked suspiciously.

"This matter is private, Greedy Girl!" Shampoo said.

"It is my business when it comes to my sister's welfare," Nabiki said, as she tosses a file unto the table. "This is all that I have on the subject, confirmed by Kodachi's ninja retainer."

Shampoo greedily opens the file first.

"Hey, we ALL need to take a look at that, you know!" Ukyo complained.

"You get your chance soon enough, Spatula Girl!" Shampoo said. "Only I have the will and the means to destroy this new obstacle!"

"That remains to be seen, great-granddaughter," said Cologne, as she appears in front of the group. "I told you not to go after the Moon Princess before it is time."

"What's so special about this…Moon Princess, anyway?" Ukyo asked.

"Is…is she controlling Ranma somehow?" Akane asked hopefully. She never met Sailor Moon, or her previous incarnation, but she knew about the power of the Silver Star Crystal, if not familiar with its properties.

"What do you know about the Moon Princess, Cologne?" Nabiki asked. She, like her sisters knew one part of the story, and was hoping to know more in anticipation of meeting the Moon Princess in person…

"The best known legend of the Moon Princess stems from the Western Traditions, where the Moon Goddess Selene married a 'shepherd king' named Endymion. Other tales include the granddaughter of this couple, Princess Serenity, heir to the fabled Moon Kingdom, having an illicit affair with a descendent Endymion, Prince Darien. Unfortunately, Fate and tragedy would tear this couple apart, as the Moon Kingdom fell to the darkness…"

"So, if that's the case, how is she involved now?" Kodachi asked, imagining herself and Ranma as this ill-fated star-crossed lover.

"The Moon Princess has been reborn, as well as her court, the Sailor Scouts," Cologne said. "But more importantly, she has transcended Time and Space and become a True Immortal. She has been seen in all eras, from the fall of the gods to the rise of humanity. Even when her immortality is not an issue, if you were to confront the Moon Princess now, you would be dealing with warrior who could end your existence without flinching an eye, if she was not merciful."

"So, new obstacle cannot die?" Shampoo asked with concern.

"No, there are ways to force the Moon Princess into her next incarnation," Cologne said, as she brings up an old, wooden box.

"What's that?" Nabiki asked.

"When the Moon Kingdom was torn asunder, fragments fell to Earth," Cologne said. "One such fragment fell into the hands of the Joketsuzoku…"

Cologne opens the box, to reveal a crystalline structure. An unknown script could be seen etched on part of its cracked surface.

"It's…glowing slightly," Akane said, as she reached out towards it, only to feel a noticeable weakness building up in her.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Akane?" Nabiki said out of concern for her sister, as she goes over to confront her.

"I don't know," Akane replied. "I just felt…weakened."

"Interesting reaction," Cologne said.

Kodachi narrowed her eyes in contemplation over this new information…

"What did you do to her?" Ukyo asked.

"I did nothing. THIS fragment of the Moon Kingdom is 'Lunarium'. On the Moon, it's harmless. However, in the biosphere of another world, it is poisonous. It's interesting that Akane Tendo would have such a reaction."

Cologne swiftly exposed Nabiki, who felt weakened all of a sudden.

"What?" Nabiki gasped.

"If I showed this crystal to your older sister, she would probably suffer the same calamity, no?"

Neither Nabiki nor Akane said anything.

"We will deal with new information later," Cologne said, as she closed the box. "Right now, we need to decide if you all will want to confront the Moon Princess-"

"Of course we do," Kodachi said. "In fact, I know of several ways to best utilize that crystal of yours."

"What you talking about?" Shampoo said.

"My dear, I specialize in poisons, so grinding a shard of that crystal, in the right amount, will make it easier to deal with harridan."

"I'm in, as long as you don't harm her seriously," Ukyo said with unease.

"Of course."

"And we can make special weapons out of this crystal," Cologne said. "But I must emphasize this point. You might have to go through her court, before getting to her."

"Whatever it takes, we'll do it," Akane said, as her sister looks at her with a questioning gaze. Akane notices this.

"Later,' Akane said dismissively, as she waved off Nabiki's glance.

"Very well then," Cologne said. "Get plenty of rest, while Miss Kuno and I prepare our battle, with the proper tools, of course…"

Later, as Akane and Nabiki walked home, Nabiki turns towards Akane.

"Are you crazy?" Nabiki asked. "Don't you know we're still by our oaths?"

"As long as we have not been activated, we are NOT bound by our oaths," Akane said. "If we can handicap the Moon Princess, the others and I might have a chance to defeat her."

"And then what?'

"And then it will be between myself and the others, as it always has been, where Ranma's is concerned."

"So, you want Ranma after all?" Nabiki asked.

"No. I want Ranma to have NO one when all this is done. By defeating the others, they will be honor-bound to not pursue Ranma. And when that happens, then I can get rid of that jerk for cheating on me."

"That sounds…diabolical."

"As they say, 'Hell hast no fury like a woman's scorn'. I'm tired of dealing with Ranma's crap, and I'm going to make sure he knows it."

"If you say so…"

Meanwhile…

130 ABY: In orbit above the planet Ossus.

"As you know, the Jedi have decided to make a last stand on the very world that signaled their fall," said Darth Krayt, as he stood in front of his assembled "Sith Lords". These were the best of the best, and will be used once the Imperial cannon fodder has been used against the Jedi.

Darth Krayt turns towards his newest, and most powerful, Sith Lord.

"And we have Lord Kaos to thank for," Darth Krayt said proudly.

Darth Kaos said nothing, as his mind went back to the day he walked right into a trap, and fell to the Darkside…

FLASHBACK!

Three years previously…

"What you are doing is foolish, Master Ranma," Kol said, as he handed Ranma his gear and supplies, as Ranma loaded up his X-Wing starfighter. The X-Wings, although seen as a relic of a past age, influenced the design of more recent starfighters. Ranma's fighter was from the XJ7 series, and had a sleeker look than previous models.

"Look, we don't have time for the wheels of diplomacy to run its course, as long as the Sith are out there," Ranma said, as he hopped into the cockpit. "If I'm lucky, I can collect the evidence we need to avoid this impending war between the Alliance and the Imperials. And I'm just glad that 'Morrigan Corde' is helping to stall the Moff Councils final vote to go to war with the Alliance."

"But she also said that there are enough Moffs on the council who are considering bringing back the Sith as allies, mostly because of the legacy of Palpatine," Kol said, as he leans forward. "At least, let Nat go with you on this mission of yours."

"Nat is working on the 'Hidden Temple' project," Ranma said, as he puts on his helmet. "Your job is to coordinate with the Alliance Council with the defense of Coruscant and others."

Pause.

"And another thing: if you don't hear from me in 48 cycles, assume the worse."

"Do you expect trouble?"

"I expect that and more. Whatever you do, do not come after me. Concentrate on Jedi and Alliance matters."

"As you wish," Kol said with a nod. "And Master Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

"The same, Master Kol."

And with that, Ranma, with his trusty asteromech droid, WD-40, leave the Jedi Temple. Next stop: the forbidden world of Karriban…

Upon reaching the red planet, Ranma began his scans.

"It's been years since anyone has been here, mostly because of its reputation," Ranma replied. "'Dubya', begin mapping the terrain."

The astromech responded with its beeps and whistles, as it begins to map the more familiar structure and Terrain on Korriban…

Just then, an encoded signal was received.

"Eh?" Ranma said, as he patches the signal into his audio system.

"Well, Dubya, it appears that we're expected," Ranma said, as he reads the code. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

The WD-40 responds.

"Tell me about it," Ranma said. "I don't like these sorts of things either. And that's why I got that 'special package', just in case."

And, with that, Ranma brings his starfighter down to the planet's surface…

As Ranma pilots his X-wing through the Valley of the Dark Lords, he couldn't help but wonder how such a place could have been avoided in the first place. Surely, the Jedi Council would have monitored this place much more thoroughly. Then again, this planet was so feared that no Jedi wanted to risk turning to the Darkside.

"And it appears that we have a welcome committee to boot," Ranma said, as he scanned the tarmac. "There goes my brilliant plan..."

His escorts move off, as Ranma lands his starfighter. A cadre of Sith, all red skinned and tattooed lined up at attention, as two Sith in particular stood at ready.

"Well, let's do this," Ranma said, as he absently felt the transponder through his skin, just behind his right ear. If anything goes wrong, a signal would be sent to the nearest Alliance warship to bombard the planet. He neglected to tell Kol this fact, since he didn't want to worry his former student.

A short time later, Ranma and WD-40 appears before the high ranking Sith.

"Welcome, Master Jedi," said Darth Maladi, as she bows slightly. "We are honored by your visit."

"I suppose so," Ranma said with a nod. He then turns towards man, who nodded as well.

"I am 'Darth Maladi', and my companion is 'Darth Wyyrlok', adviser to our master, Lord Krayt."

"We will take you to him," Wyrrlok said. He had horns, and fleshy growth coming from both sides of his head.

"You are 'Chagrian', and yet you have red skin and tribal tattoos like everyone here," Ranma said.

"We all were remade to be Sith," Wyrrlok said. "Lord Krayt will explain all, but I must have your weapon."

"Huh," Ranma said, as he produces his lightsaber, before handing it to Wyrrlok.

"An elegant weapon," Wyrrlok said, as he examines it. He then motion Ranma to follow Maladi.

"You may proceed."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he and his droid follows Maladi into the forbidden Sith Citadel...

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS26: The Legacy of the Sith! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to the respective property owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. It is also the 1000-plus.**

**Special note: This is a six-part story that takes place during present day, and is inspired by the story, "The Life and Times of Darth Lune".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

* * *

Ranma surveyed the scene, and was amazed by the architecture of the Main Citadel. It reminded him of the Baroque art style…

"Beee-ooo-OOP!" said WD-40, as the astromech droid scanned the hall. It was filled with Sith Lords and their acolytes.

"I know," Ranma said. "But don't worry, I have tings covered."

"Ooo-beep-berk!"

"Trust me, I know what I am doing. Just followed my lead, little guy."

"Wooo…"

Soon, Ranma found himself standing in front of a man dressed in wicked armor with a dragon motif. He could tell that the armor was alive somehow. The man was sitting down on an elegant throne. Standing by his side was a red skinned Twi'lek female (a humanoid species with a pair of thick tentacles sprouting from her head, and shaped around her head like a mane of hair

"Lord Krayt, I present Master Jedi Ranma Bin Yoda," said Darth Wyrrlok, as he first motions towards Ranma, and then towards the man on the throne. "At Lord Krayt's side is his Hand, Darth Talon."

It must be noted that after the Jedi purge of 19 BBY, all surviving Jedi took on the first names of their last mentors as surnames. Thus, Ranma took on the name "Yoda" as his own, in order to owner the sage Jedi grandmaster.

The Twi'lek female nods his head in reply, as Wyrrlok took the other side of his master.

"It is an honor to see an old friend, Master Ranma," Darth Krayt said.

"I apologize, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage," Ranma said coolly.

"In my former life, my masters were Ki-Adi-Mundi and An'ya Muro, aka 'The Dark Woman'."

"Wait a minute…you're A'Sharad Hett," Ranma said.

"You know our Lord, then," Wyrrlok said.

"Know him? We had a bit of a rivalry."

"Really?" Talon asked.

"Really. Your 'Lord' was one of the best of the Jedi before and during the 'Clone Wars'. In fact, before the war, the Jedi used to hold contests amongst the padawans for bragging rights, although the official reason for the contests was to test the competency of the padawans. And I will tell you this: Hett was a formidable competitor, even based among MY standards."

"I am honored that you remember me so fondly," Krayt said.

"I honor what you were, Hett," Ranma said. "I honor your nobility and sense of honor, which you lost when the Jedi fell when Palpatine gave his 'Order 66' command."

"I see," Krayt said. "And how was this, the case?"

"The survivors of Palpatine's purges got together and formed a network to help our people, as well as others. In fact, we did much to convince Palpatine and Vader that most of the Jedi were gone, although this was not the case at all…"

Pause.

"And YOU, Hett, almost screwed up the plan when you decided to take matters into your own hands, by kidnapping Vader's son while living amongst the Tusken Raiders, your adopted people. It's was only because you lost your duel with Usagi that she was able to get her future apprentice back."

"We could have gotten our revenge, if it hadn't been for HER," Krayt said with steel in his voice. "The Onitoyota cost me my face amongst my adopted tribe!"

"What is a…Onitoyota?" asked Talon.

"It's a ravenous beast found on Naboo, my Hand," Krayt said. "The Jedi Mistress Usagi Bin Obi-Wan first got that name during the celebration events of Naboo's independence in 30 BBY, after the defeat of the Trade Federation that first time."

"What did the Jedi Mistress do to earn that name?" Wyrrlok asked.

"She consumed most of the buffet in the receiving room, that's what," Ranma replied with a smirk. "Usagi tends to have a rather healthy appetite."

"I see…"

"But if I recall, you could have walked away from the situation. Instead, YOU challenged Usagi, not really remembering the fact that she was a trained 'Sith Acolyte', skilled in all seven standard sword forms, and a few others that I still don't know about or recognize. And if I recall, you were playing dirty, which is why Usagi elected to remove your face, by removing your mask with a single stroke, without harming you."

"Yes, I did not know that she had lightsabers that could be quickly converted into a 'lightwhips' with a single flick of her wrists," Krayt said with disgust. "She used it to remove my mask from my face, thus shaming my tribe amongst the Tuskens. So, I was kicked out."

"But your story doesn't end there," Ranma said. "While traveling along the outer rim, you were captured by an advanced Yuuzhan Vong scouting party."

"How do you know that?" Krayt asked.

"From Vergere," Ranma replied. "She certainly spilled her guts, when she was defeated by Usagi."

Pause.

"But what I don't understand is why you chose to remain hidden, when Dark Lady Lumiya and Darth Caedus rose to power."

"Simply put, my old friend, I knew that you and your beau Usagi would return to the Lu'Cus Galaxy to keep the Sith in check," Krayt said. "During my isolation here in Korriban, as a I built up my 'One Sith', I watched how the Skywalkers would rely upon on two in order help protect their precious Galactic Alliance, from forces outside and within their ranks. Ultimately, I wanted to wait for the right moment until all the would-be competition was out of the way, before I made my move."

"Right," Ranma said, as he removed his cloak, to reveal the fact that he had his lightsaber on his belt, while motioning WD-40 to move off to the side. "Then you know why I am here."

"Indeed," Krayt said, as motions his Sith Acolytes, who stood off to the side, to attack Ranma.

SNAP-Hzzzz…

Ranma didn't need to look at his opponents, as they circled him.

"You're going to start me off with the 'scrubs', Krayt?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"I believe in progression, Ranma," Krayt replied nonchalantly. "Besides, these acolytes of mine need to undergo their trials in order to become full Siths."

"Silly me," Ranma said, as takes his lightsaber from his belt before activating it. The energy blade glows yellow, indicating Ranma's pursuit to achieve balance within the Force.

"Just for the record, I'm not taking this personally."

"But of course," Krayt said.

For a moment, all was calm, until the first Sith Acolyte made his move.

"Yahhhhhh!" said the first acolyte, as he swung wildly.

Without looking, Ranma deftly blocks, while spiraling into a leg sweep that knocks his opponent off his back. He then spirals back to his feet before plunging his lightsaber into his opponent's stomach.

"Arrrrgh-!"

"You'll live," Ranma replied, noting that the wound did not involve a vital organ.

Two Sith Acolytes leaped to the fray, which Ranma responded with a quick counter-strike that allowed the Jedi master to give himself some breathing room. He then leaps over the first prone, Sith Acolyte, grabs the acolyte's lightsaber, twists in the air, and then lands on his feet to face his attackers. Quickly, Ranma rushes forward, blocks the two Sith Acolytes' strikes, and then countered those strikes with the literal disarmament of his opponents. The remaining three Sith Acolytes attacked Ranma at once. Ranma eyes sparkled, as struck back…hard. Within moments, Ranma had defeated all six Sith Acolytes.

"Now," Ranma said, as he first deactivates the lightsabers in his hands, before he tossed aside the borrowed lightsaber. "Enough with the scrubs, Krayt. And don't bother with using your Hand or whomever. I'll simply defeat them as well."

"This, I know, Master Jedi," Krayt said with a smirk. "But you see, you've already lost."

"Come again?" Ranma said with a frown.

"Look at the floor…"

Ranma looks down, and notices the unusual design of the floor surface. Within a large, gold circle was an intricately designed, black, delta triangle. Within the triangle was a dragon that was consuming its own tail.

"What the hell?" Ranma said. His thoughts were racing, as he realized that he was in a Wyrm circle, although, in the Lu'Cus Galaxy, the Wyrm circle was called a "Seal of the Sith". Regardless, Ranma knew that such a seal can instantly corrupt anyone not prepared for it.

"You see, Master Jedi, I foreseen this day," Krayt said. "I foreseen the day that my legacy, Darth Lune would find my holicrons to further her studies in the way of the Sith. I also foreseen the day that she would help you study the ways of the Sith. So, it was only a simple matter for me to insert a special meme into my holicron, one that would allow me to manipulate your beau."

Pause.

"Trust me, this is NO SIMULATION, and YOU have fallen into my trap."

"No-!" Ranma yelled, as dark energies lanced his form, as the seal expelled its dark energies into Ranma.

"You will be my general, when it is all said and done, Master Jedi," Krayt said, as he interlaced his fingers.

"Not…if…I…have…a…say about it," Ranma said, as he pulls out a detonator. "You're going down-"

Wyrrlok instantly used Force lightning to disable WD-40, preventing the astromech droid from detonator the thermite bomb within its chassis.

"Any other options?" Krayt asked.

"Yes," Ranma said, as he falls to his knees. "But know this: if it's the last thing I do, I will defeat you, but you will NEVER turn me-!"

With that, Ranma presses the pressure points on the right side of his face, shutting his mind down.

"NO!" Krayt yelled, as he rises to his feet, as Wyrrlok and Maladi go to the fallen Jedi's side. "Damn him!"

"My Lord, the Jedi is still alive," Wyrrlok said. "What shall we do with him?"

"You might as well as dispose of him," Krayt said. "He is useless to me."

"Perhaps not, Lord Krayt," Maladi said. "While the mind has been shut down, Master Saotome's body is still alive and useable."

Pause.

"And we can take advantage of Master Saotome's gender-shifting abilities, as well as his rather…unique skills."

"Interesting," Krayt said. "Very well, I leave the matter of Master Saotome's rehabilitation to you and Wyrrlok…"

Krayt turns towards his Hand.

"And when it is time, you will begin Master Saotome's training, so that I may…complete it."

"Yes, Lord Krayt," said Talon, Wyrrlok and Maladi in unison, before Wyrrlok motioned to other Sith Acolytes to remove Ranma's body from the throne room…

"And thus, the end of the Jedi begins with a prologue," Krayt mused. "And when it is all said and done, the Jedi will surely be extinct!"

END FLASHBACK!

As the Imperial Remnant's forces achieved planetary orbit, the fleet commander turns towards his Sith partners.

"We are ready to engage the Jedi on Ossuss, my Lord," said the Imperial Storm Trooper to his commanders.

"Excellent," said Darth Stryfe, Krayt's "War Master", before he turns towards the person behind him. "We will act as the tip of the spear…"

"And plunge that spear into the heart of the Jedi," said Darth Kaos, the male's female companion.

Darth Stryfe and Darth Kaos removed their hoods in unison. Stryfe was the male aspect Ranma Saotome, while Kaos was Ranma Saotome in his female guise. Not wanting to risk Ranma's wrath, should he fully recover from his self-inflicted mind wipe, Krayt ordered his minions to create a clone to lead their forces against the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi. Stryfe had none of Ranma's morality, and embraced his bloodlust to full abandon. However, not wanting the waste a valuable resource, Krayt ordered Darth Maladi to use Sith magic to first lock Ranma in his female guise, and then warp what was left into a genuine Sith Lady, although there were numerous instances that Ranma's core personality bled through the twisted persona (such as not wanting to seduce unwary males for anyone's benefit, even at the point of openly defying Krayt's orders). Furthermore, while Stryfe had red skin and tribal tattoos, Kaos had pale skin and tribal tattoos. Called "The Twins", Stryfe and Kaos acted as one mind to extend the will of Krayt, and, thus far, they did their jobs well.

"Let's pay a visit to our old colleagues," Stryfe said.

"Yes, let's," Kaos replied.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS26: The Legacy of the Sith! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to the respective property owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. It is also the 1000-plus.**

**Special note: This is a six-part story that takes place during present day, and is inspired by the story, "The Life and Times of Darth Lune".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back home…

"There she is," said Ukyo, as she, Akane, Kodachi and Shampoo spies on the target of their ire.

"Yes, that's Usagi Tsukino alright," Akane said with a sigh. She had met Usagi before. In fact, she and her sisters had worked with the Moon Princess in their previous incarnations during before the fall of the Silver Millennium. It was only because of a near-death experience at the hands of the dreaded Saffron that Akane remembered who she was. Strangely, her older sisters Nabiki and Kasumi remembered who they were, though at different times and for different reasons, but kept quiet because they didn't trust Akane to not keep a secret. Since then, the Tendo sisters were able to awaken their senshi powers on their own, but made a pact to keep their senshi powers a secret, until called to serve by the Moon Princess.

"She…doesn't look evil."

"But she is, commoner," Kodachi replied. "A person such as I can see how evil she is."

"And Shampoo means to save husband from 'Dumpling-Girl'," said the teenaged Chinese Amazon, as she cracked her knuckles. "Shampoo destroy interloper!"

Akane merely shook her head in stunned disbelief. She knew going to find and confront Usagi was a bad idea, but her honor was at stake, not to mention the fact that Ranma disappeared, and was nowhere to be seen. The youngest Tendo sister wanted to confront Ranma for what she saw as his infidelity, and the only way to do so was to confront…her.

'Ranma, you jerk,' Akane thought to herself. 'Why did you go and mess things up for us…?'

Meanwhile, the target was sitting at a park bench reading her book called "The Physics of Immortality"…

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she continued to read the book. "Fascinating…"

As far as she was concerned, the text, while thought-provoking, barely scratched the surface as to how physics, or mathematics, can enable one to achieve immortality. The only reason why she knew that actual formula that enable this to happen, was that she met many people, and sentient species for that matter, that created a variety of methods to achieve immortality. Usagi just happen to know a few, including the actual theorem and formula to achieve immortality.

However, whatever knowledge she acquired was the results of over several millennium worth of life experiences, and not on actual hard work she rightly earned. Hence, why she saw herself as a "practiced genius" by default; it was because she had to practice being one, and for a long time, too.

"Sigh," Usgai said, as she lowers her book, and removes her glasses. She would rather be at home reading her books, but feared that her family would be suspicious if they found technical manual on particle generators amidst her 'Hello, Kitty' collection and stacks of manga books. She wanted to find someone to talk to, but she, as of now, had to lay low until it was time to reveal herself to her allies, both old and new.

"Gods, I miss Ranma," Usagi said, as she laid her head on the table. "Maybe I should have gone with him on his journey-"

Just then, her enhanced senses, honed by years of being Ranma's wife, picked up a threat. It wasn't a dangerous threat, but a threat nevertheless.

"You pay, stealer of Shampoo's husband!" Shamboo said, as she flew at Usagi, with her war maces in hand.

Usagi quickly puts away her glasses and book away into pockets space, and shielded her eyes as Shampoo smashes the picnic table.

"Do you mind?" Usagi said with annoyance. "Other people have to use that- whoa!"

Suddenly, a ribbon is wrapped around Usagi. Before the Moon Princess could do anything, she yanked away.

"Okay, you harridan!" Kodachi said, as she twirls around Usagi. "Your punishment for being an interloper, shall commence!"

With that, Kodachi began to smash Usagi into trees and into nearby structures.

Meanwhile, Akane and Ukyo sees this. They figured that Shampoo and Kodachi would be crazy enough to scare the girl off. However, there was something wrong about the scene they were watching…

"I don't know about you, sugar, but I think something is wrong," Ukyo said.

"I know," Akane said. "Usagi should be in pain or something. Or, at least she should be crying out in fear."

The reason why Usagi was not crying out was because she was "playing 'possum". She could easily end this nonsense, one way or another, but she did not want to risk changing the future. Where she and Ranma had been, Ranma's so-called harem would become close friends and allies to the Moon Princess. In fact, she owed them her life on more than one occasion, albeit on different occasions. She want to risk undoing that, even if she was in a little bit of pain at the moment. So, Usagi chose not to fight back, and hoped that her attackers would just tire and leave her alone. Unfortunately, that's when Chaos took an active hand in things…

"I'm glad I got a jogging buddy, Makoto," Ami said, as she and her friend jogged down the bike path of the park. "I want to get in good shape for the charity marathon."

"I still don't understand why you need to practice…jogging," Makoto said. "I mean, you're the frickin' 'Senshi of Mercury'."

"That is true, and that is why I need to practice. I'm not trying to win the marathon, but I want to pace myself to survive it."

"Huh."

"But, I can always have you as my jogging partner for the marathon, Mako-chan. It will give you and your cooking show a higher profile," Ami said.

"Well, that could be doable- eh?" Makoto said, as she suddenly stops jogging.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

Makoto points her finger, in the direction of across the Duck Pond. Ami sees what her friend was pointing to…

"Who are those girls?" Ami asked. "And why are they beating up on Usagi?"

"I don't know, but we have to help her out," Makoto said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Come on-!"

"Right!" Ami said, as she and Makoto ran around the Duck Pond to confront Usagi's attackers…

Meanwhile, back on Ossus…

"Arrrgh!" said a Jedi, as the Sith lords Kaos and Stryfe tore through the ranks of the Jedi defenders, like a crop harvester does to a field of wheat. And because they looked so different from the man the Jedi once knew as Ranma Bin Yoda, Grandmaster Jedi, they would never know that one of their own would be the ones to seal their doom.

Kaos smirks, reveling in the cornucopia of pain and misery, while Stryfe simple reveled in his foes' pain. So far, with the help of the Imperial Remnant's troops, the invasion of the Jedi Temple on Ossus was proceeding according to plan.

"Hu-wah!" Stryfe said, as he cleaved his Jedi opponent in half, after he broke the integrity of his opponent's lightsaber.

"Arrgh-!"

"Righteous," Stryfe said, as he scans the hallway, which was littered with dead or dying Jedi.

"No, needless death is NOT righteous," Kaos said, just as a young Jedi moves in for the kill.

"YAHHHHHHHHH-!" the Jedi said, as he raised his lightsaber to strike Kaos down.

Without even turning her head to face this new opponent, Kaos stuck out her hand, points it at the potential foe, and unleashed a "Force Lightning Bolt". The Jedi is stopped in his tracks before dropping dead.

"Aw, I wanted to kill him," Stryfe whined with disappointment.

"Fine, then join Talon. I sense that she has some opponents to deal with."

"Alright!" Stryfe said. "Boo-yah!"

With that, Ranma's more aggressive half teleports to where the conflict was still raging within the Jedi Temple, leaving his more introspective aspect to survey the scene.

'Now, to retrieve the records," Kaos said, as she glides down the hall to the central records room…

Meanwhile, in a section of the temple, Jedi Grandmaster Kol Skywalker looks on, as the Padawans were making their escape through an underground tunnel, where they will be escorted off planet.

"Master Skywalker, the last of the Padawans will be soon safe," said a Jedi named Wolf Sazen. Wolf had tanned skinned and tiny horns on his forehead…

"Good," Kol replied, as he nods his head. "If only all of us could make our escape."

"But the future has to be protected, correct?" said Kol's son, Cade, as he walks up to his father.

"Cade, you should have left with the first ship," Kol said sternly.

"But I'm ready to defend the temple at your side, Father," Cade replied. "I should be here."

Kol sighed. He didn't want to tell his son that the Jedi could be facing a "last stand" situation, with the bulk of the more experienced Jedi covering for the Padawans. Furthermore, Col didn't want any distractions, for when he faces an old friend…

"No, you're not ready," Kol replied.

"But, Father-"

"Listen to Master Skywalker," Wolf said. "And listen to ME. Am I still your teacher?"

"Yes, Master Sozen," Cade said with a sigh.

"Good, now make sure that your classmates make it to the shuttle. It'll be the last one out of here."

"And you and Father?" Cade asked.

"We'll manage," Kol said with a confidant smile. "I didn't live this long to let the Sith and their Imperial Remnant allies end the Jedi this day."

"Okay," Cade said. "Then I shall obey."

"Good boy," Kol said, as she rubbed his son's hair. "I'll see you soon at the rendezvous site."

Cade nods his head, as he took one last look at his father. For some reason, he felt that he wouldn't see him alive again…

After Cade leaves, Kol turns towards his former apprentice.

"I'll have to free HIM, Sozen," Kol said, as he begins to return to the upper levels of the Jedi Temple.

"How do you know that Master Ranma is even here?" Sozen said. "And if so, how do you know if you can save him?"

"I know because of the bond I share with him," Kol said. "Regardless of what happens, make sure that our brethren, those that are able to leave, are out of here."

"And you?"

"Whatever my fate shall be, I have to make sure that Sith does not abuse the knowledge Master Ranma possess," Kol said, as he and Sozen stop corridor junction. "Just be sure that YOU are careful, my friend."

"I'll try, Master Kol," Sozen said. "And Master? May the Force be with you."

"The same."

And, with that, Kol and Sozen separate, determined to succeed in their respective missions…

A short while later…

"What happened to you?" Kol said, as he confronts Kaos.

"I was liberated from my burden, my former apprentice," Kaos said. "I was taught that I can't be a warrior without being 'a man amongst men'. Now, without that, I don't have to feel such a pressure."

Kaos then snaps her lightsaber, activating it.

"But I am still a warrior."

"Then let me refute that," Kol said, as he snaps his own lightsaber, before getting into a fighting position. "And let me show you the errors of your ways, my master."

"Show me," Kaos said, as she leaps forward, and flies at Kol like a missile.

Kol responds by leaping into the air while tumbling forward so that he could slice into Kaos as she passed by. However, she sensed this counter strike before hand, which is why Kaos rotates in mid-flight before crossing her lightsaber with Kol's in a parry. Upon completing her "flight", Kaos arcs her back, lands on one hand, and then pushes herself off the ground so that she could flip backwards before landing into a standing position.

And all this was done in mere moments.

"Now, we can continue," Kaos said, as she rotates her sword arm before attempting to strike her old apprentice.

Meanwhile, in Darth Krayt's command ship…

"Master, the battle is proceeding well," said Darth Maladi. "We shall soon defeat the Jedi."

"Of course, for I have foreseen it," Krayt said. "However, there is one more thing that I want to do…"

Krayt turns to a pale man who looked, to use an American term, "Goth". He wore red pain over his eyes, he long hair in a tight pigtail, and wore loose, bellowing pants (called a "hakama") and arm bracers.

"Darth Nihl, my assassin, you are to get rid of both Master Kol and Lady Kaos," Krayt said.

"As you wish, Lord Krayt," Nihl said, as he fades into the shadows.

"I do not understand the desire to do away Kaos," Maladi said.

"Simple: I have Master Ranma's male side. His baptism in fire, with the destruction of the Jedi, will insure that Stryfe will always be of the Sith. Killing Kaos will make Stryfe a permanent fixture within the One Sith."

"And killing Master Kol?"

"As Master Ranma would say: golden."

Pause.

"Everything is coming to plan, as I've foreseen it," Krayt said, as he leans back into his seat. "Ineed."

**Tbc.**


End file.
